


漩涡

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 福泽 [2]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	漩涡

16岁那年，郝泽宇揣着500块钱和一个破旧的行李箱离开了哈尔滨，一座白玉城。走的那天，倒也没下雪，前一天夜里的积雪，蓬松干净，踩在脚底下“嘎吱嘎吱”的，郝泽宇在自家门口玩了好一阵，手舞足蹈的转着圈儿。最后裹着那层薄薄的外套蹲在地上，手指在白雪里划拉着，半天也没弄出啥名堂，麻着腿，一拐一拐的拉着小皮箱渐行渐远。

在北京的日子不好混，郝泽宇基本上是掰着手指头过日子。小小一团抱着膝盖窝在那个露着棉絮的老沙发里，盯着破风扇，一看就是一整天，不吃东西不喝水的。你不晓得他在想什么，哭也好笑也罢，偏偏他什么都没有，什么也不给你。滕丹的出现恰到好处。

郝泽宇捧着面条嘬的“哧溜”响，他得有好几天没正经吃过了。胃从一开始的有些发酸到火烧火燎的灼痛直到最后麻木失去知觉，他就躺在那儿，安安静静带着浅不可闻的呼吸，褐色的眼球像无机质的玻璃珠子，好看的让人心里发怵。

“去参加这个选秀怎么样？还送一箱饮料。”郝泽宇喝完最后一口面汤，抹了抹嘴，正准备离开。耳朵边上冷不丁冒出这么一句，他斜着眼睛瞥了过去，是个30来岁的女人，漂亮，是真漂亮。郝泽宇脑子里就这一个想法，他有些呆住了，微张着嘴，眨了眨细薄的眼皮。对面的人也不讲究，径直坐在郝泽宇对面，黑色的橡皮圈吊起一个低马尾，不带妆容的面庞看着却更为动人，手里拿着一张捏的皱巴巴的宣传单，别的也没多说，唇角带着点细微的皱纹，就这么一直笑着望着他。

“好”，干涸的嗓子轻飘飘的冒出这么一个字，把郝泽宇自己都吓了一跳。他后来有想过怎么就被滕丹骗上贼船了，半夜里翻来覆去的怎么想也不透。倒是吵醒了福子，被一把搂紧怀里让他小声点儿。于是他像只小猫儿似的把自己蜷成一团，被子遮住精巧的下巴，听话的缩在福子胸口，少女柔软的身体让他有了片刻的放松，直到天微微亮才终有了睡意。郝泽宇已经有些无法思考了，潮水般涌来的困顿让他逐渐沉入深海，他终于舒展开四肢，心满意足的享受片刻如置云端的缥缈。可那双眼睛真好看啊，他嚅嗫着，又黑又亮，瞳孔里只有我一个人，真的是太好了，太好了。

选秀的日子也不比从前好过，每天都要练习到深夜，不敢吃饱不敢睡觉，像只木偶被牵着舞动，只为了看客们短暂的欢呼和虚假又饱满的爱欲。郝泽宇站在空旷的练舞室里，对着一整副墙壁的镜子挤弄着眉眼，还是一如从前的凤眸秀鼻，可他总觉得自己不真实，雾里看花真假难辨，连嘴角拉扯的弧度都变得牵强。他敞着四肢仰躺在地上，白炽灯晃得眼前出现重影，伸手挥了挥，发现怎么也赶不走就再也不愿动弹，干裂的嘴唇嚅了嚅，似乎是有点儿想念滕丹了。

“什么拓展业务，也不怕被人笑话，真他妈是小孩他妈失踪——丢大人了。”郝泽宇的声音其实并不算大，可被这空荡荡的室内硬生生扩大好几倍，像一只无归的鸟儿不断盘旋透露着寂寥。

唇上温热的触觉，惊醒了郝泽宇，他猛的睁开眼睛，原本恼人的光线被滕丹挡住。带着大波浪的纯黑卷发散落在她精干的脸庞，还冒着洗发香波的味道，是桃子味的。郝泽宇从前笑过她，说她像个小女人，被滕丹白了一眼就没了下文。

现如今从滕丹身后透出点儿的微弱灯光称的她有些虚无，郝泽宇没由来的一阵心悸。他惊慌失措的伸出手环住滕丹的腰，心脏剧烈跳动。明明是184的高个子却拼了命的将自己塞进滕丹的胸口。过于强烈的生理反应，让他难以自控的不断干呕，到了最后竟是撕心裂肺的苦楚。

眼尾沁出的泪珠被一双细长的手抹去，滕丹扶着郝泽宇的瘦弱的肩膀将他搂紧，后背的蝴蝶骨支棱着，触人心底。郝泽宇肆意的从滕丹身上搜刮着外泄的情感，他像一个无底洞，爱恨憎欲，没一处放过。

不知道是谁开始的，唇舌温柔相触，搅得口腔软舌乱逃。郝泽宇仰着纤细的脖颈，精致的面孔被滕丹捧在手心，鲜红的指甲映着如玉的面颊，可怖艳丽。他顺从的张着嘴被滕丹吮的啧啧作响，双手却只轻握着滕丹的手腕。吻到情深处，滕丹跪着直起身体，压着郝泽宇的身体不断后仰，别扭的姿势让他几乎喘不过气，憋的双颊嫣红。如此强势的姿势让郝泽宇意外的满足，他甚至希望滕丹在用力点，他宁愿折断自己融入她的血肉之中。激烈的交缠，让涎水不断滴在胸口，黑色皮裤里的性器早就兴奋挺立，却无人在意。滕丹松开一只手托起郝泽宇的屁股，双唇分开拉出一道银丝。郝泽宇双眸一片水雾，深喘着望着滕丹，对面那个女人自始至终都是那么冷静自持。

“滕丹就像一条毒蛇，郝泽宇你玩不过她的”，认识的人不止一个对他这么说过，他如今才懂。可也已经被滕丹缠绕的无法脱离，自愿陷入其中。

屁股被捏得有些痛，郝泽宇乖巧的趴在滕丹肩头，原本粉嫩的唇瓣也有些红肿。滕丹手指隔着裤子抚摸着他的臀峰，郝泽宇心如雷鼓，却也更为心安，甚至往她的掌心坐了坐。

“郝泽宇，快点儿，一会儿就上台了”，门外工作人员的声音像是一颗石子落入镜湖，破了这迷雾纠缠的氛围。郝泽宇抿着嘴唇笑的羞涩，对着滕丹直喊姐姐，却又不从她怀里起来。滕丹瞥了一眼他湿哒哒的胸口，掐了一把软嫩的脸蛋儿，让他换了衣服快去比赛。

选秀的最终结果不说好也不坏，是个比上不足比下有余的名次，既能收获人气也不做那被人憎恨的出头鸟。郝泽宇的日子一下子快活了起来，他像一尾初生的鱼儿游的自在，却没想过有朝一日会被浪潮推上石滩，孤寂无助，连呼吸都要看他人脸色。

“今儿真是杨贵妃吃荔枝——新鲜那，怎么给我过生日了？”郝泽宇嘴上依旧贫的欠揍，可那双白嫩的小手已经合十举在胸前，就等着许愿吹蜡烛了。眉眼笑的弯弯，滕丹拉过他的手，掰开他的掌心，在上头送上一吻。

“姐姐会一直在，陪着我们小宇。”

月亮孤零零的挂在阳台上，郝泽宇笑的像只偷腥的小狐狸，双手扯着被角时不时地捂着嘴。突然他一股脑的坐了起来，连拖鞋都没来得及穿，肉嘟嘟的双足像猫儿的肉垫，轻柔柔的踩在毛毯上，小心的推开滕丹的房门，滕丹看着似乎已经睡熟了，连日的转轴，她这个经纪人到比郝泽宇看着还累，微微发青的黑眼圈还耷拉着。

郝泽宇一个小跑跳上滕丹的大床，他生的轻灵，连这个动作也只是软塌塌的，圆翘的小屁股陷在床铺里，嫩粉的脸颊冒着细密的汗珠。他塌着腰，朝着滕丹爬过去，眸子闪亮诱人。靠近滕丹的瞬间，他才发现这个女人紧皱的眉头，郝泽宇一手撑在枕侧，另一手想去抚平。

“郝泽宇，你应该知道我和其他人不一样”，滕丹沙哑的声音陡然响起，吓的郝泽宇一抖，他甚至觉得自己的脸上的软肉都跳了起来。对谁都闪着精明的眸子唯独对着郝泽宇才会爱如深海。

“我知道，可我只想呆在你身边，直到永远，求你了，别推开我，我的姐姐。”郝泽宇俯下身子趴在滕丹的胸前，漂亮的脸蛋儿放在她的颈侧，双腿缩着压在自己的小腹，身体软的不可思议。

郝泽宇裸着身子，莹白无暇的肌肤闪着光泽，双颊泛粉，秀气的鼻头冒着汗珠，曲着双腿，两手折叠着摆在胸口，明明是个男孩子此刻却像个期待初夜的小姑娘。

滕丹拨开他挡着白嫩乳肉的小手，用手指捏起他小巧软嫩的乳尖，说他比女孩子还嫩，将这个小肉珠逗弄的又红又烫，郝泽宇张着嘴细微的喘着，从未体验过的酥麻袭来，他想着给姐姐做个女孩儿也好，没有纷扰凡尘只有无尽的温柔。

男孩儿的乳晕也小，看着干净，滕丹低头用唇齿咬着他乳上一块细嫩的皮肉，抿在嘴里，蜜桃味儿的，甜软多汁。郝泽宇挺起胸脯，白玉似的胳膊搂上滕丹，叫出口的声音，又嗲又娇。原本紧闭的双腿也岔开，秀气的性器支着，顶部咕咕的流着汁液。滕丹望了那处一眼，郝泽宇心里瞬间满是委屈，他用一只手挡住那处，和滕丹娇娇着，着急的说着不是，不是。滕丹看他可爱的模样，低头衔住他丰润的双唇，吻得口水四溢，小舌头被嘬到发麻，胸口被揉的微鼓。明明被一个女人压制的动弹不得，郝泽宇却甘之如醴，他抬着软腰，胳膊绕在滕丹脑后，鼻腔里冒出微弱的哼叫，整个身体红的像个可人的苹果。

滕丹用膝盖顶的郝泽宇整个胯部向上一拱，漂亮的性器上下摆动，甩出的浊液溅在他的胸口，被滕丹的手掌摸匀，带着点丝丝腥味儿。郝泽宇的小腿摩挲着棉麻床单，整块被他弄的皱皱巴巴，又被他蹬平。滕丹抬起身体，捉住他不安分的小腿，骨骼纤细却匀称，软绵绵的一层肉覆在上头。滕丹扯着他的脚踝骨拉至眼前，张嘴将他圆润的脚趾含进嘴里。

“呜呜。。。姐姐。。。”郝泽宇敏感的颤抖着身体，下体的汁水不断，小肉棒不断摆动，舌头舔过指间的缝隙，粉嫩的足尖被逗弄的蜷曲又伸开。郝泽宇扭着身体晃动着，嘴里细细尖叫，眼尾红的像抹了一撇胭脂，鼻尖的一滴汗珠随着动作从脸侧正好划过那颗精致的小痣。滕丹看的心动，吮着他小足又忍不住轻触他的面颊，郝泽宇突然喉间发出一声泣音，抱着手臂颤栗着射出一波精液。又白又黏的东西喷在他少女般娇好的面容上，红唇无意识的张着，舌尖舔过嘴角，将几滴浊液卷进嘴里。又是呜的一声，拉着滕丹的睡袍爱娇着。

湿漉漉的脚趾从滕丹嘴里退了出来，郝泽宇一下子侧着蜷起身体，露着凤眸偷瞧着滕丹，一副想人哄又不开口的小模样。滕丹将额前一缕头发捋到耳后，躺下从身后环住郝泽宇，轻柔的吻落在他后颈，蜜桃清香萦绕在鼻头。

郝泽宇趴在软绵的床普里，撅着屁股，哀叫着，滕丹的吻从浑圆的肩头到窄细的腰间，两个凹陷的小腰窝盛满了他的汗珠，带着点不知名的香气，滕丹头一回觉得自己像个疯子似的沉醉于其中。动作又不断往下，臀肉被捏在滕丹手心，朝两边拉开，露出那个肉粉色的小眼儿。郝泽宇嗲娇的喊姐姐，扭着臀朝滕丹送过去。最私密的那处也被姐姐亲了，呜呜，好舒服，郝泽宇湿漉漉的额头拱在被褥里，两颊一团嫣红。滕丹舌尖抵着小穴舔舐，嗦咬。漂亮的男孩儿痉挛着射了一次又一次，最终沉沉睡去。他靠着滕丹，舔了舔嘴角，想着如果姐姐喜欢我当女孩儿，那我可以一辈子都当她的女孩儿。所以别离开我。

“郝泽宇，醒醒，你都睡了多久了？天都黑了起来吃饭，麻溜的”，郝泽宇昏昏沉沉的从梦里醒来，手往旁边摸了摸，只碰到冰冷的木头。

“呜。姐姐？”他半阖着眸子，裹在棉被里和他的滕丹撒娇，却被人一把揪了起来。对面是个脸蛋圆润的姑娘，不是很漂亮但却看着舒服。

姑娘天生一张笑脸，说出的话却比如今十一月的北京还要寒上三分。

“郝泽宇，滕丹死了，你知道，她死了。”屋子外头早已是一片五指难辨的漆黑，巷子更为逼仄，好似一道幽深的喉管，几乎要将郝泽宇连骨带皮的吞噬进去。福子的话就像一道催命符，逼得郝泽宇再一次从美梦中醒来，他颤抖着嘴唇，眼里一片荒芜。福子看着郝泽宇呆坐在那里，是他从未有过的冷静，可郝泽宇的心空了，只留下满目疮痍，是被灼烧后的灰烬。

福子跪在郝泽宇面前，一面抱着他的膝盖一面流泪。

“我不是滕丹，也不是你的情感补给器。可是我不后悔，更不想忍受没有你的日子。”后面的话福子再也说不出口，她哭的难以自持，可又想着，要我跪下也好，磕头也好，只要郝泽宇能呆在我身边。我现在如此绝望地，痛苦地，无助地乞求他，这几日我已经尝尽幽如深海的思念。是的，郝泽宇在我身边，可他也不再我身边。

郝泽宇觉得自己的胸口被福子的泪水沾湿，他抬手搂上福子，也不知道在回答谁，好，好，不离开，永远不离开。

今天的晚饭不错，有螃蟹，郝泽宇也难得展开笑颜，饭桌上还和老福打趣儿。

“今个儿，我就是玻璃球，随便谈。”

“你小子，别给我贫，一会儿吃完咯，赶紧给我去休息。瞧你瘦成麻杆了都。”

福子在一边红着眼睛也没说什么，老实的扒着碗，心思却飘的老远。

老福的鼾声震天，福子是吃准了郝泽宇会来找她，故意没锁门，她紧张的手脚冒冷汗，不断给自己打着气。很快，她就听到有人上楼的声音。

老旧的木门被推开，从后面露出一张尖俏的下巴，月光下白皙的面庞如冷玉般清丽。郝泽宇拖着疲惫的身子倒在一旁的飘窗上，福子自从做了这行，滕丹的事也听了不少。她知道滕丹被人叫做毒蛇，艳丽妩媚又致命，可是她的郝泽宇是天上月，也是掌心玫瑰。她的玫瑰曾经被蛇信子滋养的娇嫩，如今几近枯萎，她不甘心，她宁愿成为新的养分，宛如尘泥，让他再次绽放盛开。

福子将睡过去的郝泽宇抱上她的床榻，颤抖着手解开他的外衫，他最近瘦了不少，突兀的锁骨顶着内衬，漂亮的肉体裹在这一层棉布下。福子情难自抑的搂着郝泽宇，在他面颊和颈侧落下无数个吻。她的手从衣服下摆伸进去，想要抚摸郝泽宇细滑的皮肉，却被人一把拉住。

“不要。。福子不要好不好。”哀求的声音是那么可怜又触人心弦，福子含着郝泽宇柔软的耳垂舔咬，手臂收紧，不容他反抗。

“郝泽宇，我不希望你改变，我想要你永远是你。可是我渴求你，我想的浑身都疼，只要这一次，只有这一次。”尔后不容分说的拉高郝泽宇的衣服堆在他纤细的脖颈，单薄的胸膛不复从前的软绵，可怜的肉粒被人吃进嘴里无情的拉扯，郝泽宇痛的流泪，手无力的推拒着福子，又被她压到一边。

双腿不断踢动，挤成一堆的被子被他蹬的一半落在地面上，他像被强迫的少女似的尖叫，每一毫每一分都在抗拒，福子也忍不住落下泪。她一边哭一边褪下郝泽宇的裤子，咸咸的泪水流进她嘴里，她又愤恨的咬上郝泽宇。舌头用力撬开他的唇齿，想要他也尝尝自己的苦闷。两条细瘦的腿被福子握着脚踝固定在两侧，细软的耻毛掩盖着小巧的性器，软绵的一小团。

福子抬起身体，一滴珠子正好砸进郝泽宇的眼眶里，又滑了出来，分不清到底是谁的眼泪。

胸口再一次被人嘬的酥麻，郝泽宇放纵的哼叫着，他抱着福子，这个像棉被的女孩儿，把自己交给她，不做一丝保留。

福子把手指插进郝泽宇的口腔，勾着他的舌头，搅得里头再也盛不住过多的涎水，捣的他眼角泛红，呜呜哀求，指尖夹起他的软舌拉扯到外面，又低头猛的嗦住。手又隔着裤子捏住郝泽宇软绵的屁股，舌头被吸的又麻又痛，臀肉都有些发烫。

郝泽宇被脱的精光，这不是第一次在女人面前裸露身体，可他依旧青涩，他乖巧的跪趴着，漂亮的脸蛋儿压在枕头上，赤裸的身躯淫荡又纯洁。福子从后面抱住郝泽宇光洁的肩头，痴迷的又执拗的咬着他的皮肉，红的，紫的，青的，全都印在郝泽宇的身上。

她有些湿了，福子望着郝泽宇春桃似的面孔觉得郝泽宇天生合该被人保护，强势的入侵才能另他绽放出最迷人的馥郁。福子腰上带着一个假阳具，黑色橡胶的，她拿到这玩意儿的时候紧张的浑身都在抖。老福和她说话的时候，她差点跪在楼梯上，一身冷汗，唾弃自己肮脏的愿景，可又满怀期待，盼望着郝泽宇对她敞开一切。

黑色橡胶棒物插入的时候，郝泽宇没有想象中的那样激动，他好像早已猜到，甚至夹紧了软穴死缠着福子，棒子肏的里头嫩肉交缠，快活的从最深处的肉腔喷水。郝泽宇昂着秀丽的脸，嗲娇的呻吟，摇着屁股让福子更用力。

福子压在他后背拥着他，高热的怀抱让郝泽宇忍不住扭过上半身，反手勾起福子，要福子搂紧他，嫩乳被福子抓在手里玩的上下晃动。勃起的小肉棒喷的一股有一股，他侧着脸，张嘴要福子亲他。福子把郝泽宇肏的又骚又软，一副娇态，双眸失神，脸色红的不正常，他用一种奇怪的姿势倚靠着福子，竭尽全力的汲取着福子的温度。

软嫩的水穴吃着冰冷的物件，捅的他快美极了，肠肉抖动，他长吟一声，屁股死顶着福子的胯部，将那个东西吃的一点痕迹也不留，抖着蜜桃似的粉白臀肉又一次高潮了。床单早就打湿了一大片，郝泽宇无力的被福子抱住，那根假鸡巴从他身体里滑出来，又带出一波黏糊糊的体液。

福子扔了那东西，和郝泽宇两个人赤条条得搂在一起，两人身上的汗水，淫水黏在皮肤上，又湿又脏。郝泽宇再也没有了之前浑身是刺的模样，他像是被福子驯服了，乖顺听话。他再一次要求福子好好吻他，两片嘴唇贴在一起，啧啧的水声里福子又听到那句，不离开，再也不离开。

郝泽宇好像完成了一整个蜕变的过程，他变得患得患失，有时候控制不住的着福子大吼大叫，又一个人安静的流泪，像一尊破碎的琉璃尊。可即使如此，福子还是会跪在他面前，搂着他，说永远离不开他。

深海中的漩涡，吞噬了一切，又使之沉沦。


End file.
